Meanwhile
by DeathDaisy
Summary: The road to Claire's recovery. A Series of mindless harmless drabbles taking place in-between chapters of 'Making Friends'. Damon/OC Claire. will not make sense without reading the original.
1. Got The Job

Hey guys! i had these on my laptop for ages and just came accross them and thought, 'hmm..why did i never post them?' so here you go,

taking place between chapter 12 and 13 of Making Friends,

Enjoy!

.

Claire hobbled down the stairs with no help, much the her mother's chagrin,

"Claire!" Anne said, disappointment lacing her words,

"you cant expect me to stay on bed rest!" the grey eyed diva blurted out, staying supported on one crutch.

At least her fractured foot healed.

"sit down" Anne scolded, taking by her heavily casted arm, sitting her on the cream colored sofa before making her was back around the kitchen isle, back to what she was doing,

"whatcha cookin'? Claire asked, sulking on the sofa,

"lasagna" Anne said with a small laugh,

Seeing one's daughter all banged up wasn't new to Anne, oh no it wasn't. it was just seeing her as a lost child what ran a shiver down her spine. That she wasn't only banged up, from a car accident never the less,

But broken, heavily casted, was what sat heavily on the grown woman's heart.

"yum" the toned brunette said, fiddling around with the tips of her hair with her good hand

A few knocks sounded through the house, before the door swinging open revealing the raven haired man,

"good afternoon" he chirped with unusual perkiness, "Anne, you look amazing " he complemented, walking around the kitchen isle ,

"thanks" Anne chirped right back, catching him in a sort of hug which he returned,

"Claire, nice trainings" he said, a smile-smirk never leaving his face,

Claire looked down at her loosely fitting grey pants with baby-blue polka dots, and her baby-blue tank top,

"gee thanks"

"you're very welcome" he said back, acting completely obvious to the sarcasm, coating her words, "you look pale"

Claire rolled her eyes again, "and you seem really perky"

"I wouldn't exactly call it perky, but eh" he shrugged, plopping down on the sofa next the her casted leg,

"something good happened, Damon?" Anne asked,

"I got the part" he grinned,

"what part?" Claire turned her head to him,

"he went to an open cast call, remember dear?" Anne stated to her daughter before running out the front door saying something about her flowers drying up.

"you're becoming an actor" the brunette raised her eyebrows,

"what? I'm a vampire, let me live a little" he smirked,

"what if people start recognizing you and – "

"calm down, such a Stefan, I'll deal with it as it comes" he smirked, crossing his legs,

Claire poked her tongue in her cheek "are you sure you didn't compel yourself a part?"

"your lack of faith in my acting skills offends me," he crossed his arms,

Claire steadied her glare onto him, and in no time he began squirming in his seat, "alrighty, time for some vampire blood in your system"

The brunette sighed, she was using him, and she knew it. But he was the one who 'caused it in the first place, so she just had to suck it up and lock pity and sympathy in the backroom.


	2. Hypnosis

"Damon" Claire started her crazy giggles as the nurse walked out of the room.

Claire was in for a checkup at the hospital. Which ultimately lead to her foot cast to be taken off since it magically healed over the past few weeks. It took a lot of will power.

So here they where, Anne in the bathroom. Claire giggling like crazy, and Damon almost wishing he didn't add himself to the guest list.

"come on, let's get you home" he rolled his eyes,

"Damon" she said in sudden seriousness before looking him right in the eye,

"yes?"

"why haven't you picked up a career as a hypo-therapist? With compulsion and all, you'll be so successful" Claire dwelled

"it hasn't occurred to me?"

"honestly"

"no I'm lying, Claire"

"then be honest" she pouted, ruffling his hair, giggling.

"Claire" he growled, slapping her hands away.

"Damon" she imitated complete with a mock scary look. "you could have been good, helping people and all" finishing off her statement with a nod of her head.

"ready to head home?" Anne pipes, walking past the couple, purse tucked under her arm coming out of the bathroom

"yes" Damon says with such expiration lacing his tone.

Only making Claire laugh harder.

"oh don't mind her, she gets loopy on hospital smell." Anne rolled her eyes, fishing for the car key's

"I figured." Damon glared a hole in the ground.


	3. On The Way

"Claire, you're running late Hun!" Anne called up the stairs, reserving a muffled answer, she rolled her eyes at her daughter's behavior, returning to the kitchen.

"she's always late" the raven haired man shrugged, stealing a cookie from under the wrapped platter.

Anne gave him a glare, squatting his hand with a wooden spoon before it reached his mouth, catching it and putting it back under the foil.

"no one would want to eat Damon germs, Ma" Claire stated, not looking up from trying to properly close a bag without using her casted arm, only to sigh in frustration,

"I've got that" Damon said, with his smirk present, taking the purse, zipping it and hosting it on his shoulder,

"orange aint your color" she poked her tongue in her cheek

"really? I always thought orange went with black, huh.." he comically said, holding the orange item at an arms length,

"Orange does go with Black, Halloween colors" Anne shrugged from behind the counter,

"Ma, don't eat off my slaving in the kitchen all day" Claire pouted, ignoring Damon with the orange purse and closing the foil covered huge tray.

For the better part of her 'injury' Claire was staying at her mom's and Judy's. Damon multiply verbally expressed how it made no sense if she had her own place being on the road for the better part of the last…7 years was it?

"weren't you running late?" Anne shot back with a pout,

"Jay's picking me up, we're supposed to go together for the event" Claire smiled, B. A. STAR event was being held at a local school, hence the cookies.

"Denise called, Jay's flight is delayed"

"again?"

"yep" Anne popped the 'P'

"Come on, I'll drive you" Damon said, placing the orange purse on the kitchen isle, receiving a glare from Claire, "what? I'm going down to the set anyways"

"I still don't know how you even got the job" lie, she knew exactly how, some compelling for a leading role for a crime-mystery movie he found at an 'open casting call'.

"I'm that good of an actor" he huffed rolling his blue eyes.

Claire raised her hand to run through her hair, only to wince and put it down.

"Ribs again?" Damon questioned,

"as long as they're taped" she poked her tongue in her cheek, "now really, who's driving me?" she motioned to her casted broken arm,

"I've got to call Judy" Anne smiled, hurling out of the kitchen, calling her brunette friend who's currently up in Carolina with Adam.

"gee, thanks ma!" Claire called after her, propping the orange purse on her heavily casted arm, trying to use the other lift the foiled tray,

"and I'll get that, too" Damon threw her a small smile, taking it easily while popping some black sunglasses from his color to the top of his head, "Lets go Diva" he sweetly said, making his way outside,

"how did I get stuck with you, is beyond me." Claire muttered under her breath

.


	4. On The Way: Part Two

Making her way outside into the silver parked car, making a show of strapping on the seat belt making Damon roll his eyes.

She didn't get into any cars for a week straight after the accident. Until Jay soothed her into trusting him, her life-long friend. So slowly things took off from there.

"so how's the movie coming along?" Claire piped, mindlessly twirling her 'believe' ring.

"It's awesome" he grinned, "I must have been living under a rock or something for the last 169 years"

"must have" Claire clicked her tongue. "don't you worry about people recognizing you next century or so? Being in this actor biz"

"I'd cross that bridge when I get there, I told you that" he drummed his fingers mindlessly on the steering wheel. "besides, compulsion exists for a reason"

"yeah" the two-toned haired diva said lamely..

The rest of the car ride was really silent, till Damon pulled up in front of the elementary school parking behind a production truck.

"First stop" he said, getting out of the car, taking out the cookie trays from the back seat.

"Thanks Damon" Claire breathed, propping them against her, looking at him in the eye since the beginning of the day.

"no problem" he whispered back at her retrieving figure.


End file.
